


Un respiro a la vez

by fadamaja



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de One Breath at a Time de SGAFan A veces el mundo no es lo que parece y se necesita un buen amigo para traerte de vuelta a la realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un respiro a la vez

Esta es una linda historia de SGAFan muchas gracias por la autorización

Un respiro a la vez

Los pasos de John se apuraron mientras corría por el curvado pasillo de Atlantis. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración venia rápida y profunda, mientras la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. Su mano voló a su radio. "¿Donde esta ahora?" demando John.

"Balcón J-6, del muelle oeste," respondió Zelenka de inmediato.

John dio una vuelta a una esquina, su paso sin disminuir mientras cambiaba el curso y se dirigía al transportador más cercano. "¿Muelle oeste? ¿Como diablos llego hasta allí? ¿Pensé que habías desactivado los transportadores?" el balcón J-6 era un punto de observación casi en la parte mas alta de la torre del muelle oeste. Que estaba haciendo su amigo allí, John no podía adivinar y dadas las circunstancias, no iba a tratar de hacerlo.

"Él se fue hacia allá antes que pudiéramos hacerlo, John," Elizabeth interrumpió la conversación. "Lo siento."

John hizo una mueca. "Lo se." su voz estaba ligeramente sin aliento, pero no había condena en ella. "Enciéndanlos nuevamente. Necesito llegar allí. Y ubiquen al resto de mi equipo. A nadie mas." Él se detuvo de golpe frente a las cerradas puertas del transportador y espero, la impaciencia creciendo ante el silencio. "¿Elizabeth?" solicito.

"También enviare a la Doctora Heightmeyer," respondió Elizabeth.

Las puertas del transportador se abrieron y John entro con rapidez. "Bien." El apretó en la ubicación más cercana al muelle oeste y cerro los ojos brevemente al ver el familiar brillo del rayo transportador. Un instante después salio y comenzó a correr por el derecho pasillo hacia el balcón J-6. Su mente divagaba sobre lo rápido que las cosas podían cambiar en la ciudad. Un momento él había estado aburrido hasta el punto del entumecimiento tratando de elaborar un plan de rotación de los guardias en la Sala del Stargate, y al siguiente iba corriendo desde su oficina hacia un laboratorio en la torre norte en medio de conversaciones llenas de pánico sobre una explosión, exposiciones a químicos, heridos y alucinaciones. John se detuvo brevemente en el laboratorio, para encontrar al equipo medico trabajando a fuerza completa, tratando a los heridos. La exposición había sido leve, pero suficiente para causar alucinaciones paranoicas. Pero McKay, por lo que parecía, había inhalado una alta concentración del químico que había sido liberado y había salido corriendo del laboratorio, gritando que estaba siendo perseguido y nadie pudo detenerlo. De hecho, el Doctor Simmons lucia un ojo negro por tratar de hacerlo.

John entrecerró los ojos al divisar la cada vez más cercana puerta al balcón J-6 y apuro el paso, obligándose a controlar su corazón acelerado por la adrenalina dejo que su entrenamiento lo calmara.

"Cálmate. Si la victima esta alterada, no se sabe en que estado mental se encontrara. Proceder con precaución. Debes saber que puede estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa y estar listo para todo."

Entrenamiento para guerra química había sido un requisito para todo el personal desplegado en las fronteras iraquíes o afganas, pero John jamás pensó que usaría es entrenamiento en Pegaso. Él se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y respiro profundamente antes de pasar la mano por el cristal de control. Por dentro se tenso cuando se abrió la puerta, pero por fuera, el estaba totalmente calmado.

John salio al brillante sol y se detuvo, su mirada fija en la figura al otro lado del largo balcón, su espalda apoyada contra la baranda.

McKay.

John entrecerró los ojos contra el sol, la brisa del mar alboroto los faldones de la camisa de su uniforme pese a estar a mas de mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, y lentamente se dirigió hacia Rodney. Se acerco por la izquierda de Rodney, no derecho, tratando con fuerza de no verse amenazador. John se mordió la lengua, resistiendo el deseo de llamar a su amigo, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo en forma tranquila. Mientras se acercaba, comenzó a notar detalles de la condición de Rodney.

La mirada de Rodney estaba fija sobre un punto encima del hombro derecho de John, su expresión tan intensa que John se preguntaba si acaso Rodney lo habría notado o no. Gotas de sudor rodaban por su pálido rostro, mezclándose con sangre de una gran herida en la frente, y machas en su camisa, alrededor de su pecho y bajo sus brazos, estaban oscuras por la transpiración. Su pecho se movía con respiraciones pesadas y desiguales, y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, su color azul disminuido por pupilas que estaban muy dilatadas pese al brillo del sol. Sus manos ensangrentadas aferraban con fuerza la baranda y estaba tan presionado contra ella que la tenia marcada contra su cuerpo. Los ojos de John volvieron al rostro de Rodney cuando un suave pero aterrorizado sonido escapo de él, pero su mirada jamás dejo el punto desconocido en la que estaba fijada. Él comenzó a temblar, y su respiración se acelero.

John respiro profundamente pero sin causar ruido, tratando de calmar su angustia interior, mientras se acercaba a su amigo. "¿Rodney?" dijo calmadamente disminuyendo sus pasos.

Rodney no se movió. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y ni siquiera sus ojos se movieron para reconocer la presencia de John.

John no podía leer nada del silencio de Rodney aparte de miedo, y con reluctancia se detuvo a diez pies de distancia. "¿Rodney?" trato nuevamente. "Soy John. Háblame amigo. ¿Estas bien?" a decir verdad, él sabía que Rodney no estaba para nada bien, pero en este momento, aceptaría cualquier respuesta.

Después de un rato, la respiración de Rodney se interrumpió. "¿J-John?" susurro, aunque su mirada no se desvío.

"Si." John mantuvo su voz baja. "Estas sangrando, Rodney. ¿Porque no dejas que Carson le eche una mirada a eso?" él dio un paso adelante.

Rodney se apoyo aun más contra el balcón, levantando un pie hacia la última parte del varandal.

John se quedo helado, con su corazón en la garganta. "Whoa. Tranquilo." Él levanto una mano lentamente. "Todo esta bien." Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. "¿Rodney? mírame," insistió. "¿Que sucede?"

Rodney respiraba agitadamente. "¿N-no-lo… ves?" su susurro fue forzado. "¿No-lo oyes…?"

John miro alrededor, no esperando ver nada, y no lo hizo. El único sonido que oía era el acelerado y difícil respirar de Rodney y la calida brisa que atravesaba el balcón. Él volvió a mirar a su amigo. Ah, diablos… "Rodney," John afirmo su calmada voz, "no hay nada aquí. Solo tu y yo."

"N- no…"

"Si," insistió John. "Vamos amigo, confía en mi. Solo estamos nosotros."

Los ojos de Rodney se abrieron. "¡Se… acerca!" su voz, cargada de pánico, se elevo. "¡N-no!"

Mas rápido de lo que John pudo reaccionar, Rodney apoyo su pie en la parte baja del varandal y termino sentado sobre el. John se tenso, apenas conteniéndose para no salir corriendo hacia su amigo y bajarlo del borde, sabiendo que si sobresaltaba a Rodney, esto terminaría rápida y trágicamente. El respiro profundo un par de veces. "Rodney," John lucho para que su voz no temblara, "debes confiar en mi. Estas a salvo." Él dio otro paso hacia adelante. "Vamos. Baja de allí y conversemos. Yo no dejare que nadie te lastime, lo prometo."

"Se esta-acercando…" la voz de Rodney era un susurro. "Yo puedo… puedo saltar… al nivel de abajo. a-alejarme."

La mente de John se acelero. ¿Saltar? Un salto desde esta altura era un suicidio, pero en su alterado estado, Rodney no reconocía esa lógica o estaba tan asustado por lo que creía iba a 'atraparlo' que sentía que no tenia alternativa. Cualquiera fuera su razón, tenia que convencerlo de que bajara de ahí. Ahora. "Rodney, por favor," John trago en seco ya que su garganta estaba repentinamente seca, "no te muevas, ¿okay? Vamos a resolver esto, amigo, te lo prometo." Él se humedeció los labios. "No es mas seguro saltar… al nivel de abajo. Debes creerme en eso."

Rodney meneo la cabeza. "A-ayuda…"

"Coronel Sheppard, aquí Teyla. Ronon, la Doctora Heightmeyer y yo estamos cerca. ¿Rodney esta bien?"

John lentamente toco la radio en su oreja. "Aquí Sheppard. Teyla, necesito que los tres se queden donde están. No se acerquen bajo ninguna circunstancia." El odiaba tener que ordenarles que se mantuvieran alejados pero con las alucinaciones de Rodney, temía que cualquiera que cruzara la puerta en estos momentos podía desencadenar una tragedia. John había logrado el primer paso para que Rodney confiara en él lo suficiente para convencerlo de que bajara y no quería perder eso.

"Coronel Sheppard…" Heightmeyer entro a la conversación.

"ahora no, Doc." Su mirada aun estaba posada sobre Rodney, John la interrumpió, teniendo una idea de lo que ella quería decirle. "Rodney esta sentando en el varandal del balcón y esta bastante convencido de que puede saltar al nivel de abajo para alejarse de una… cosa que lo persigue. Si alguien cruza esa puerta…" el no termino la oración, confiando en que Heightmeyer comprendiera.

"Oh, santo cielo," respondió Heightmeyer, claramente comprendiendo la situación. "NO haga ningún movimiento repentino, Coronel. Usted no puede hacer esto a la fuerza. Convénzalo de que baje de allí. Carson nos ha informado que la influencia del alucinógeno parece desaparecer rápido, así que podría entra en razón en cualquier momento. Este pendiente de eso."

John asintió para si mismo. "Entiendo, Doc. Dejare el micrófono abierto, pero no contestare. Sheppard fuera." El dio otro paso hacia Rodney, poco a poco reduciendo la brecha. El no tenía intención de sacar a su amigo del borde físicamente, pero la posición de Rodney era bastante precaria. Si comenzaba a caer, John no se iba a quedar parado sin hacer nada, incluso si significaba arriesgar su propia vida en el proceso. "¿Rodney?" pregunto en voz baja, "¿estas conmigo?"

"J-John," susurro Rodney, "Ayúdame, p-por favor."

El pecho de John se apretó ante la desesperada suplica de su amigo. "Quiero ayudarte, Rodney y lo haré. Pero no puedo si tú saltas al otro nivel. Debes quedarte aquí para que pueda ayudarte. ¿Me entiendes?"

"P-pero…"

"Rodney," insistió John, "déjame ayudarte. Somos compañeros, ¿ciertos? esto es lo que hacemos; ayudarnos mutuamente. Yo cubro tu espalda en esto amigo, pero debes quedarte aquí para que yo pueda ayudarte."

"E… qui-po," tartamudeo Rodney, antes de parpadear con fuerza. Él comenzó a respirar de forma rápida e irregular y de nuevo parpadeo con fuerza, su mirada aclarándose. Sus ojos se movían de lado a lado y por primera vez desde que la odisea había comenzado, él miro a John directo a los ojos. "¿Sh-Sheppard?" dijo con dificultad.

John lo miro fijamente. "¿Rodney?" tras la confusión en los ojos de Rodney, John vio claridad. Las palabras de Heightmeyer resonaron en su cabeza.

"Carson nos ha informado que la influencia del alucinógeno parece desaparecer rápido, así que podría entra en razón en cualquier momento. Este pendiente de eso."

Rodney lentamente giro su cabeza, su mirada dejando a John y fijándose en el varandal, y luego miro hacia abajo. Su respiración se volvió superficial y rápida, cuando capto la realidad de su situación. "Oh, D-D-Dios…"

Los ojos de John se abrieron al posarse en Rodney. "Tranquilo, McKay, no te muevas. Estarás bien, solo no te muevas. Voy a acercarme a buscarte, ¿okay?"

"¡N-no!" Rodney se tambaleo en su asiento y John se quedo helado.

"¿Rodney?" John miro intensamente como la mirada de su amigo se poso en un punto encima del balcón, su respiración se puso aun mas rápida cuando comenzaba a híper ventilar.

John sabía reconocer un ataque de pánico cuando lo veía. Claro que solo había visto uno antes – un joven soldado que había sacado de una zona de combate, híper ventilando en la parte posterior de su helicóptero – pero la memoria se le había quedado.

"C-como… que," tartamudeo Rodney, sus cuerpo rígido como una piedra pese a lo agitada de su respiración. "M-marea…do"

John dio dos pasos más. "Rodney, escúchame. Tienes que respirar más lentamente, ¿okay? Respira profundo, amigo, vamos." Él miro intensamente como Rodney trato de respirar profundamente. "Así es. Voy a caminar hacia ti para ayudarte a bajar del varandal, ¿okay? Solo tienes que tomarlo con calma. Vas a estar bien." John camino lentamente hacia Rodney y con cuidado extendió su mano. Lentamente puso su mano en el antebrazo derecho de Rodney antes de aferrar sus dedos en el. "Ya te tengo," dijo en voz baja.

"Sh… John?" Rodney lo miro, su expresión era una mezcla de pánico y desesperación.

Un lado de la boca de John se levanto, solo una leve media sonrisa mientras miraba a Rodney directo a los ojos. "Si," susurro, "Estoy aquí amigo." Lo aferro con fuerza, su sonrisa desapareciendo cuando Rodney se tambaleo.

"Mareado…" dijo, parpadeando con fuerza.

John con cuidado agarro el otro brazo de Rodney. "Rodney, necesito que te sueltes de la baranda y agarres mis brazos. No te dejare caer, lo prometo."

Atrapado por un ataque de pánico que lo había dejado paralizado, Rodney se quedo mirando confuso a un punto en el pecho de John. "N-no puedo…"

John lo afirmo aun más. "Si puedes. Tienes que hacer esto. Vamos, McKay," añadió una nota de autoridad a su voz, "Tu necesitas hacer esto. Suéltate y agarra mis brazos ahora."

Rodney exhalo con fuerza, inhalo y volvió a exhalar, antes que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza a los brazos de John, el agarre fue doloroso pero se sintió aliviado.

De inmediato, John dio un paso atrás, llevando a Rodney consigo. Se tambalearon, y el peso de su amigo cayo casi complete contra su cuerpo, antes que las rodillas de Rodney se doblaran. John lo sostuvo con fuerza, lentamente bajando a Rodney al piso. Lo soltó con una mano y acolchono la cabeza de Rodney con ella cuando su amigo perdió el conocimiento. John toco con su otra mano la radio. "Teyla, McKay esta inconciente. Vengan hacia acá. Y llama a Carson, URGENTE."

"Vamos en camino," Teyla respondió de inmediato.

John llevo su mano hacia la carótida de Rodney y encontró su pulso rápido en su piel fría y húmeda. Se sentó sobre una pierna y descanso su brazo en la otra pierna. Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, respiro y profundamente y suspiro aliviado.

#####################################

"… mi cabeza…"

John abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la suave voz de Rodney. Levanto la cabeza del respaldo de la silla, haciendo una mueca ante la rigidez de su cuello antes de mirar a la cama. Un par de aturdidos ojos azules lo miraban.

John cerró la cortina para darles privacidad. "¿Doc? ¿Chicos? Esta despierto." John volvió su atención a Rodney cuando el resto de su equipo, más Elizabeth y Carson se le unieron.

Carson rápidamente se acerco a su cama, mirando a los monitores por un momento antes de alumbrar con una linternita cada ojo de Rodney.

Rodney gruño, débilmente tratando de alejar la mano de Carson. "¡…tortura!" logro decir con débil indignación.

Carson solo sonrío. "Bienvenido, Rodney."

"¿Que diablos… sucedió?" la voz de Rodney sonaba áspera. Miro alrededor antes que sus ojos se posaran en John. Abruptamente el enojo dejo su expresión. "Oh…" su voz se apago y un tinte de color rojo adorno su mejillas

"Es bueno verte despierto, McKay." Ronon se acerco a la cama y toco uno de los pies de Rodney.

"Estamos aliviados de que estés bien," añadió Teyla, tomando una de las manos de Rodney. "Estábamos muy preocupados por ti."

Rodney trago con dificultad y retiro sus ojos de John. "Si, bueno, no pueden echar abajo a un buen científico, y todo eso," respondió, sus voz sonaba mas fuerte. "Aunque es una sorpresa que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo con los idiotas con los que trabajo."

Elizabeth suspiro, su expresión volviéndose tolerante. "Nadie hizo algo malo, Rodney. Es un sistema de diez mil años de antigüedad. Es de esperar que sucedan problemas. Radek encontró información en la base de datos sobre el químico al que fuiste expuesto junto a tu equipo. Aparentemente era usado para limpiar el sistema de refrigeración del híper impulsor de la ciudad. Es un químico bastante poderoso, pero cuando se mezcla con agua, se neutraliza y se vuelve biodegradable. El departamento de química estaba emocionado con el hallazgo."

"Si, estoy seguro que lo están," gruño Rodney. Miro a Carson. "¿Y ahora que? ¿Debo esperar un tumor canceroso por la exposición a este químico milagroso?"

Carson sonrío. "No. Ni tu ni los miembros de tu equipo parecen tener efectos a largo plazo por la exposición, además de la resaca temporal, de la cual tu estas sufriendo la peor, ya que tu exposición fue la mas severa."

"Que suerte la mía," murmuro Rodney. La irritación dejo su rostro y su expresión se volvió distante. "Es todo bastante difuso pero si recuerdo…" su voz se detuvo mientras lentamente miraba a John.

John se movió en su asiento ligeramente, incomodo con la mirada penetrante de Rodney. Claro, el argumento podía ser que John le salvo la vida a Rodney, pero elogios y gratitud eran cosas con las que no estaba cómodo. Él había echo lo que tenia que hacer y eso era todo. Al menos así era para él.

"Bueno," dijo Elizabeth, "los dejaremos para que conversen." Ella le sonrío conocedoramente a John cuando él la miro. Rodney aparentemente recordaba algo y mientras que John no disfrutaba este tipo de conversaciones, creía que él y Rodney necesitaban conversar y aparentemente Elizabeth había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Elizabeth sonrío ligeramente y asintió. Ella miro a Ronon, Carson y Teyla un momento antes de salir tras la cortina, con los tres tras ella.

John miro a Rodney y se encontró bajo la intensa mirada de su amigo. "Mira, McKay, no necesitamos hablar sobre esto. Solo estoy feliz de que estés bien." Su sonrisa era un poco forzada.

"Si," Rodney respondió en voz baja. "¿Supongo que mis días en tu equipo han terminado cierto?"

John frunció el ceño. "¿Que? ¿Porque?"

Rodney alejo la mirada. "Tuve un ataque de pánico. No puedes tener en tu equipo a alguien que tiene ataques de pánico." Se encogió de hombros. "Lo entiendo. De todas maneras nunca quise salir a otros planetas. Mi ciencia se supone que es la buena ciencia. Un limpio y calido laboratorio, café, subordinados que hagan mi voluntad, esa clase de cosas." Su voz se endureció y se volvió defensiva. "salir del planeta es para tipos Neandertales."

John cerró sus ojos brevemente y meno la cabeza tratando de seguir la línea de pensamiento de McKay. "Espera un segundo…"

"No, no. Lo entiendo. No necesitas explicar," le interrumpió Rodney, sin mirar a John.

"McKay, cállate," insistió John. "Maldición tu no estas fuera de mi equipo."

Rodney lentamente giro la cabeza y miro a John. "¿Que?"

John se acerco. "No eras exactamente tu mismo, Rodney. Estabas bajo la influencia de un químico que producía poderosas alucinaciones que te lanzaron en picada. Lo entiendo. Yo no…" alejo la mirad y se removió incomodo. "No pienso menos de ti ¿esta bien?" volvió a mira a Rodney. "Así que termina."

Rodney parpadeo, y volvió a parpadear. "Si, bueno, yo puedo mantener la calma en una situación de crisis…"

John lo miro con una mirad inexpresiva y Rodney suspiro.

"… la mayor parte del tiempo," admitió.

Pese a si mismo, John sonrío y meno la cabeza. "Tu eres único, McKay." Un largo silencio siguió esa declaración y John volvió a mirar a Rodney, viendo nada más que sinceridad en la expresión de Rodney.

"Yo… no recuerdo mucho," la voz de Rodney era baja, "pero si recuerdo que me bajaste del barandal. Si no hubieras estado allí…"

John movió su mano casualmente. "Olvídalo. Solo agradece que estaba allí."

Rodney asintió y dio vuelta la cara. "Si, bueno," doblo la manta sobre su pecho y la aliso antes devolver a mirar a John. "Gracias."

La boca de John se arqueo, y salio una leve sonrisa un momento. "De nada." Silencio cayo entre los dos hombres y cuando continuo, John comenzó a sentirse un poco inconfortable. "Así que," aclaro su garganta, "¿aun quieres ser un Neanderthal y salir a otros planetas?"

"Alguien tiene que ser el inteligente," le respondió Rodney, su expresión tomando su familiar arrogancia.

John solo meneo la cabeza. "Duerme, McKay."

"Si, bueno, envía al doctor voodoo de vuelta aquí con algo para mi cabeza, para que pueda hacer eso," Rodney le respondió y se acomodo en la almohada.

John se giro y agarro la cortina. Se detuvo un segundo pensado lo cerca que estuvieron de perder a Rodney. Miro de nuevo a Rodney que suspiro.

"No te pongas sentimental ahora, Sheppard." Rodney sonrío ligeramente.

John le regreso la sonrisa y corrió la cortina. "Ni soñaría con eso."


End file.
